Everything You Want
by X5 - 452
Summary: Set one week after Mash Up. Rachel finds herself realising that she made a mistake and that Puck could possibly be everything that she could possibly want and need. Puck/Rachel. A little fluffy.


Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the song.

AN: Set one week after Mash Up. Rachel finds herself realising that she made a mistake and that Puck could possibly be everything that she could possibly want.

Everything You Want

Rachel watched Puck get his things together after Glee was over. He seemed withdrawn, even during practice, only speaking when spoken to and laughing when the others did. Rachel was worried about him and it struck her that she didn't know when she had started feeling for him, it just happened. She felt like it was her fault he was like this, she had broken up with him last Thursday and he hadn't taken it well. Puck had shown her a very different side to him last week, and she had actually liked him which had been a huge surprise. It was just that Finn wouldn't leave her thoughts; that's why she had broken up with Puck. She figured, he liked Quinn and she liked Finn and that settling for each other would be unfair to both of them, no matter how good looking they both were.

Rachel started to walk over to him, of a mind to be his friend even though he had declined her offer last week, when he looked up and their eyes met. His gaze was smouldering and Rachel felt something in her stomach. Like a burning, and fluttering. Puck stood abruptly grabbing his bag then he tore out of the choir room like the devil was on his heels. Rachel shook her head as if clearing her thoughts and Finn came over to her frowning.

"Rachel, you okay?" Finn asked her worriedly and Rachel smiled at him weakly.

She found herself struggling to remember why it was she was so obsessed with him in the first place. Handsome, clueless Finn. Maybe it was because her freshman year on her first day of school he had said hi to her, when everyone else had ignored her or, like Puck, had thrown a slushie in her face. Now that she had gotten to know Finn better, it was almost as if she fell in love with the idea of Finn, the idea that a handsome, sweet boy found her worthy enough to speak to in terms that weren't derogatory.

"I'm fine," she assured him and Finn frowned but accepted her response, as he was distracted by Quinn calling for him impatiently.

"Okay, well see you later," Finn said shrugging his bag onto his shoulder before meeting Quinn who was waiting for him by the door.

Rachel watched the two of them leave together and thought about what Puck had told her last week. He was right. Finn would never leave Quinn, not with the baby. Rachel had to get over this dumb school girl obsession that she had with Finn. He was a nice boy, but he wouldn't fight for her, not the way Puck did.

Thinking of Puck, Rachel ducked out of the choir room and checked the halls; he was nowhere to be seen. She walked briskly to the parking lot and was confused to see his truck was still in the lot. Rachel frowned. Where could he have gone? Rachel walked back into the school building. She knew where she would go if she needed some time to think but the chances of Puck being there were slim. Even so, Rachel walked to the auditorium and opened the door to hear a male voice singing, and she knew the voice well. Last week he had sung the best rendition of 'Sweet Caroline' she had ever heard specifically for her.

_"You're waiting for someone  
To put you together  
You're waiting for someone to push you away  
There's always another wound to discover  
There's always something more you wish he'd say."_

Rachel walked into the audition and saw Puck sitting on the edge of the stage. She started walking down the steps, staring at him in awe as she listened to the words of the song. He didn't notice that she had entered, too consumed by the song, his eyes watching his fingers strum.

_"He is everything you want  
He is everything you need  
He is everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
He says all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But he means nothing to you and you don't know why."  
_  
Puck looked up from his guitar and his eyes met hers. For the second time in two weeks, Noah Puckerman was singing to her. Rachel kept walking down the stairs towards the stage where he was seated. Rachel had never really noticed how deep his eyes were, or how his eyes crinkled when he hit higher notes, but she was seeing him now, almost like it was the first time.

_"But you'll just sit tight  
And watch it unwind  
Its only what you're asking for  
And you'll be just fine  
With all of your time  
Its only what you're waiting for _  
Rachel reached the stage and walked up the stairs so that she was on stage with him and Puck stood up from his chair while still singing. Their eyes still hadn't left each other and Puck started walking towards her, his voice becoming harder as the song came towards the ending and his words struck her so forcefully that she shivered.

Out of the island  
Into the highway  
Past the places where you might have turned  
You never did notice  
But you still hide away  
The anger of angels who won't return."

_"I am everything you want  
I am everything you need  
I am everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
I say all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But I mean nothing to you and I don't know why  
And I don't know why  
Why  
I don't know."  
_  
Puck finished the song and Rachel took his face between her hands and brought her lips to his softly. Puck stood there stiffly, not knowing what this meant for her.

"You do mean something to me," she whispered honestly then she gave him a small smile, "I'm not saying it's going to be perfect. I still have feelings for Finn, but I like you too, and if you help me get over Finn, I'll help you get over Quinn."

Puck frowned at her, not completely satisfied.

"Finn doesn't deserve you. Finn wouldn't sacrifice football to be with you and Glee, I did. Walking into the choir room last Thursday was the most frightening experience of my life, because it meant I was doing something for someone other than myself, but damn it Rachel I did it for you. Finn wouldn't take an ice slushie in the face for you, I did. I was willing to take as many as it took as long as I got to be with you. Finn used you Rachel. He lied to you and used you. I may be an asshole and a jerk but at least I'm honest, and I'm not afraid to be with you," Puck's rant was cut short by Rachel's lips on his as she grabbed him by the front of his shirt and tugged him to her. Puck was right; Rachel was done waiting for Finn.

"Then be with me Noah," Rachel breathed on his lips and Puck's arms wrapped around her possessively, pulling her body up against his as he claimed her lips with his again. They didn't come up for air as her arms wound around his neck and his hands drifted south to rest on her behind.

"Thank God, if she wasn't going to do that to him I was, this whole 'bad boy turned soft' thing is definitely working for me," Kurt commented fanning himself dramatically from where he stood in the wings with Mercedes, Artie and Tina.

They had come to the auditorium to practice some songs but had come across Puck singing and stopped to listen. They Rachel had shown up and things had gotten very 'twilight zone'. Mercedes looked on in awe, for once speechless. Artie and Tina shared a disbelieving glance. It seemed so unlikely, Puck and Rachel, yet they could see them with their own eyes, making out like there was no tomorrow.

"Whoa, hey, can we keep it PG rated, at least while on school grounds," a voice cried out and Puck and Rachel pulled away from each other with embarrassment seeing Mr Shue jogging down the steps of the auditorium.

"Sorry Mr Shue," Rachel apologised, feeling her cheeks blush bright red. Puck just smirked then grabbed her hand.

"Come on," he told her pulling her along after him and Rachel followed him in confusion.

"Where are we going?" she asked curiously and Puck stopped to look over at her winking.

"Somewhere we can do M rated stuff," he replied grinning lecherously and Rachel gasped in shock and embarrassment, since Mr Shue had heard everything Puck just said.

"Noah!" Rachel cried out in indignation slapping his arm and Puck just laughed dragging her along behind him. The two retreated from the auditorium with Puck laughing and Rachel telling him that he was crazy if he thought she was going to do 'M rated' stuff with him this early in their relationship.

The hidden Glee members snuck out from behind the curtains and MR Shue raised an eyebrow at them looking from them to the departing new couple.

"Did that just happen?" he asked, a little stunned and when they all nodded he scratched the back of his head, "I did not see that coming."

-----------------------

AN1: Just a fluffy one shot. My first Glee fanfic, usually I am a Twilight writer but I've fallen in love with Glee and couldn't resist adding one. Episode 8 built up then dashed my Puck/Rachel dreams; I had such high hopes from the promos. Hopefully this isn't the end of Puck and Rachel.

AN2: the song is Everything You Want by Vertical Horizon. How great would Mark Salling sound singing that?

P.S. did anyone notice when they were giving that toast at the end, when everyone else pulled their drinks back Rachel and Puck were still cheering their cups? I'm holding onto that as my sign that there is still hope for them.

Review if you liked it!!


End file.
